Your Love is My drug
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Lucci is thinking about his love for the Straw Hat captain and for his children WARNING:YAOI,MPREG,OOCness but in a slightly cute way.DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ


Hello folks :D!Here is a cute story with LucciLuffy(THIS PAIRING NEED MORE SHIPPERS X3 )

* * *

_Maybe I need some rehab,_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

At first he didn't understand,he had woken up from his coma and he couldn't stop himself to think about HIM... He would always got those vivids and sensuals dreams about Mugiwara no Luffy.

Lucci blamed it on his recent defeat by him. He should have be angry about it but... He felt indebted to the pirate because he gave him... Them their freedom.

Even thought Lucci wanted revenge on this son of a dog of Spanda,he silently **hoped** to cross the way of the pirate

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hitting my head against the wall_

It was only after 3 or 4 months that they meet again. The fomer CP9 had stopped on a random island,seeking informations about Spandam and as they entered the inn,Lucci had meet Luffy's stare.

Everybody,upon seeing each other,took a fighting stance. Everybody but Lucci and Luffy. They stared at each other then Luffy laughed

"It's okay,mina!"smiled Luffy,startling the group"They're okay"

Surely,someone would have protested but nothing came. It looked as if they trusted Luffy's judgement,even thought Lucci was an ennemy

"Wanna sit with us?"asked Luffy,smiling his broad smile,making Lucci all giddy inside

Lucci stared and slowly nodded his head before joining next to Luffy under the shocked gaze of the Mugiwara Kaizoku and his co-workers.

_What you've got boy is hard to find_

_Think about it all about it all the time_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_I just cant get you off my mind_

When Luffy had asked if they wanted to travel with them,Lucci inwardly jumped out of joy.

"Are you daft?"yelled Luffy's crew(minus Brook)before hitting a laughing Luffy on the head

"Daijobu!Like I said,they're fine"grinned Luffy

"But they're right in a way"Lucci was surprised by his own voice,it sounded resigned and a little sad tinted"We have been enemies,how can ya just said that nothing happened and trust us?"

Luffy stared at Lucci,frowning slightly before smiling again

"I dunno!"laughed Luffy,making everyone animefall"But I know ya all are fine!And I want you to join my crew"

"How can you said that?"argued Kaku,stepping in"We worked for the World Government,we killed pirates,hurted innocent,hell!We even tried to kill you all and you want us to join your crew?"

Lucci knew that Kaku was trying to dissuade Luffy to take them in and his heart ached a little,somehow

"Yes!"smiled Luffy

Kaku was blown away,so were the other. Behind Luffy,some people facepalm and/or sighed

"Once he got an idea"groaned Zoro,massaging his temples"Ya can't just deter it from him"

"So what do ya say?"asked Luffy,turning to Lucci

Lucci wanted to said 'Yes!' but what about the other,do they wanted to come?

"G... Give us a moment,if you please"demanded Lucci

He turned to the other and they started whispered about their choice. Saying that Lucci was surprised by their answer was an euphemism and it's with a ghost of a smile that Lucci gave their answer

"Yes"

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_But left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgments getting kinda hazy_

_My esteem is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

After the first days,Lucci was trying to won the captain's heart and affection making the other look at him,funny. Lucci didn't give them a damn,they would always saw him talking and **joking **with Luffy or watching over him when Luffy started playing around the deck with Usopp,Kaku,Chopper and Brook.

Lucci simply,couldn't take his eyes(and mind) off of Luffy,the pirate still plagued his vivids dreams.

"When are ya gonna tell him?"asked Nami,once she cornered Lucci in an empty room

"I...I...What are you talking about?"asked nervously Lucci,a blush on his cheek"Telling what to who?"Lucci walked hastily to the door but he was stopped as it opened revealing Kalifa and Robin. Lucci found himself trapped by thoses witches

"We're talking about your sudden 'affection' for our captain"smiled a knowing smile Robin

"I don't know what you're talking about!"Lucci's face got redder as he shoke his head vigorously

"To put it bluntly"smirked Kalifa"The fact that you're abso-damn-ly in love with no other than Monkey D. Luffy"

Lucci got redder and imitated the fish out of the water for good seconds before he slumped on a barrel and put his head in his hands

"How did you found out?"

"Your behavior"answered Robin,still smiling

"My... Behavior?"repeated Lucci

"Yes"smiled Nami"Every time Luffy would enter a room,your face would lit up and your eyes would shone slightly"

Lucci blushed again and moaned in despair

"And everybody noticed!"moaned Lucci

"Not everybody,EVERYBODY"soothed Nami"It's just that the boys are wondering if you're fine"

"I heard Chopper wondering if you were sick"noted Robin

"Love sick is the key word"mumbled Lucci,still blushing

"So when are ya gonna tell him?"asked the three women

"I don't know,I spend lot of time with him but I think he only see me as a friend"

"Have you tried to woo him?"questioned Kalifa

"Woo him?"

The three girls looked at each other,thinking the same thing _'Men!'_ before giving Lucci some ideas to win Luffy's heart

_What you got boy is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

For weeks,Lucci gave flowers to Luffy everyday,making the young man smile. The Neko Neko no Mi user made sure to follow Kalifa's,Nami's and Robin's advices and they even got Sanji to let him cook a romantic dinner for the captain once a week.

"I didn't know ya could cook"smiled Luffy

"No many people do"smiled slightly Lucci in return"You're one of the few that knows about it"

Luffy's smile grew widder if it were possible. From a corner,everyone was staring at the two

"Wonder what's wrong with Kitten"mumbled Jyabura

"Was he like this till the begining?"asked Zoro

"No"answered Kaku,shaking his head"But... He acted strangely after he woke up from his coma"

"Do you think he got a virus or something?"inquired Usopp

"I already looked through my books and nothing came with Lucci's symptoms"informed Chopper,hidding in the wrong way

"Chapapa..."said Fukuro

"Ya shaddup"barked Jyabura,grabbing Fukuro's zip mouth"You'll make too much noise!"

"Hush!"hissed Blueno,putting a hand on Jya's mouth"They'll notice us"

"Anyway,this bakaneko is sick of something"noticed Sanji

"Sanji-bro is right"agreed Franky"Especially around Luffy-bro"

"It's easy!"said Brook"The two are in love!Yohohoho!"

Kalifa,Nami and Robin exchanged a knowing look before giggling as the other looked strangely at the skeleton before laughing slightly at Brook's dumb suggestion

_Because your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Lucci couldn't tell which dinner changed everything,he just remembered that he made a meat pie and that he found a rare red wine in the cave.

"Né,Lucci?"

"Mmh?"

"Why do you do this?"asked Luffy

Lucci stiffened a little before taking a great gulp of air and smiled

"Because"

"Why?"asked the curious captain

_'Maybe you should tell him'_

"Well...It's...euh...Slightly complicated"force-smiled Lucci,taking his seat

"I got all the night"grinned Luffy

Lucci gulped silently

"I...I...I don't know how to describe it..."At Luffy's interrogative face,Lucci tried to explain"I want to be...With you...All the time..."

"How so?"

"Like you're my drug and I crave ya for another shoot"explained Lucci before taking the greatest air gulp of his life"I love you!"

Lucci closed his eyes and waited the dreaded angry retorts but nothing came. Lucci opened his eyes to stare into Luffy's smiling face

"I love you too"smiled Luffy before he pecked Lucci on the cheek,at first Lucci didn't react and blinked owlishly making Luffy laugh

"Can you repeat?"asked Lucci,standing up and walking to Luffy

"I,Monkey D. Luffy,love you,Rob Lucci"

Lucci,this time didn't think twice,kissed Luffy like there was no tomorrow. Lucci slightly heard the sound of someone falling but he didn't care,he only cared for Luffy and Luffy only. This night was their night,Lucci proceeded to make love to Luffy till they couldn't remember their own name.

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

Somehow,Lucci should have known that all good things come to an end. Luffy and him had been a thing together for 3 month and Luffy had been ill since 2 month ago. Lucci had tried to coax his lover to go see Chopper as every morning,Luffy would wake up and empty his stomach. But Luffy surrendered when EVERYONE told him to let Chopper do a check up after the Soon to Be Pirate King told Sanji that he wasn't hungry right after he puked.

"Seriously,mina!I'm fine!"pouted Luffy

"You're far from 'fine'!"growled Lucci"Look at you!You're always sleepy and ya got to sleep earlier each days,you have darks rings under your eyes and you're pale!So please,let Chopper check you up,so that I and the other stop worrying"

"Fine"sighed Luffy

The two entered the infirmary where Chopper waited for them

"What are your symptoms?"asked Chopper after he took Luffy's heart rate and breathing

"I'm fine"smiled Luffy,starting to exit the room only to be grabbed around the collar by Lucci

"He started pucking 2 months ago,he has been really sleepy and slightly moody and he ate less than Hattori after pucking and he's been putting on weight!"Hattori cooed as if he was agreeing with his master

Chopper thought for a moment

"The only thing that comes to my mind is that Luffy is pregnant..."

"Which is impossible"said curtly Lucci,frightening Chopper from his musing

"But he is right"said Robin as she entered the room

The trio observed her,flabbergasted

"Being able to be pregnant is a part of Devil Fruit user male"explained Robin to the shocked males"I heard Crocodile talk about an affair a male Devil Fruit user got and he ended up pregnant"

"And what happened to him?"asked a smiling Luffy

"He died"

There was a shocked pause

"A male body isn't able to bear children"went on Robin"Your body could either reject the baby or you could die giving birth"

Lucci's mind went blank before he exited the infirmary like a robot

_Hey, so I gotta question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love with your drug?_

_Your drug, uh your drug_

_Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

For weeks,Lucci and Luffy could only argue every time they saw each other. Lucci wanted Luffy to abort,saying that this life in Luffy's belly wasn't worth Luffy's. Luffy would either scream and try to punch Lucci only to be stopped by either Kaku,Zoro,Sanji and Jya or lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep.

"How can you said that!"shouted Kaku,after stopping Luffy to skin the leopard man for the humptieth

"Don't you see !"hissed Lucci"He want to just throw his life for what ?A brat !A bloody snoty brat !"

"Right now !It's you that's sending him over the edge of letting himself die!"barked Jyabura"He's stressed and Chopper was just in time to stop the 2 miscarriages he had !"

"Like I care!"roared Lucci"I love him and I don't want him to die for... For a bastard of a brat!"

"Do we have to remind you"came Zoro cold,sharp voice"That this brat is a part of you ?This is all your fault that Luffy is in this state,so you'll be half responsible of his death"

Lucci would have liked Zoro to yell and not be so calm and cold,Lucci snarled at the swordman and,sensing that he lost this 'battle',walked away to an empty room. Once inside,he proceede to destroy every things inside,then he broke up completly,silent tears flooded on his face. Zoro was right,all of this was his fault,he was the one that knocked up the pirate and that was his brat. **HIS** brat bastard. Sobs escaped his lips as he thought on how a cruel idiot he is,he should be spending Luffy's last time with him and not arguing. He wasted everything.

The next morning,Luffy woke up,slightly happy that his morning sickness stopped

"Hello love"smiled Luffy,turning...to the cold spot next to him

Tears threatened to fall but Luffy noticed the red rose on the pillow and the little message near it,Luffy caught delicatly the flower then then the message

_'I'm sorry,I love you. RL' _it read

The tears flooed and Luffy threw the message in the trash can.

_Because your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Lucci keep on sending flowers and messages to Luffy as he wasn't prepared to face Luffy but he knew that Luffy wouldn't forgive him if he still hide himself like a coward. Luffy was now 6 month pregnant with a large belly,the pirate was cooed and dotted over by everyone but mostly the girls. It was dinner time when Lucci made his move. The kitchen door opened on the Neko Neko no mi user,making everyone stare/glare at him

"Luffy..."whispered Lucci"I...I need to talk to you"

Luffy glared at him making Lucci flinch slightly

"I really need to talk to you"repeated Lucci"Please"

Luffy frowned but stood up anyway and walked to Lucci

"What do you want?Surely,you don't want to be near me or your bastard"rang Luffy's cold voice

Lucci said nothing and took the blow silently

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry"replied Lucci

"Sorry !For what !"screamed Luffy"For knocking me up !For abandoning me and **MY** child !For being the top bastard of the year ?"

"Luffy..."said soothingly Blueno"You should calm down,it's not good for the baby"

"The hell I'm going to calm down !"yelled Luffy before hitting Lucci's chest repeatedly"This is all his fault !You should stand and stay by me !You're just a jerk and I regret taking you in my crew !"

Lucci stared helplessy as Luffy started crying and falling on his knees

"Why ?..."sobbed Luffy"Why ?..."

Lucci went on his knees and hugged the trembling body

"I'm sorry for everything"whispered Lucci,holding onto Luffy"I'm sorry for putting you like that,I'm sorry for the way I reacted and saying that I was scarred would be lying to myself but I was and still am scarred to lose you,I'm sorry for being the jerk-y bastard I was and above all,I'm sorry that I couldn't have died in this bloody Buster Call"

Everyone stiffened at this but said nothing

"I'm sorry that I fell in love with you"Lucci stared in Luffy eyes,making the younger man shocked by what he saw. Crying. Lucci was crying"I'm sorry for the way I threatened you,I thought I was doing the right thing and I'm sorry of being sorry"

Luffy let out a chuckle as he grabbed Lucci's face,with his thumbs,he dried Lucci's tears before he kissed the man

"I fogive you"whispered Luffy,tears making their way again on his cheeks

Lucci kissed Luffy's forehead and hug him,not caring that everyone was staring at them,tears in their eyes

_Because your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_You love your love your love_

_I said your love your love Your Love Is My Drug_

_Your love your love your love_

"Can't Chopper do something for his cries?"shouted Lucci as he heard Luffy's scream from the inside of the infirmary

"He is giving birth !"replied Kaku"What did ya expect him to do !Laugh !"

"That would have been better for me!"retorted Lucci as he paced on the deck

When Luffy went into labor in the early morning,the pirate had threatened Lucci to castrate him as the pain ripped the pirate's body and Chopper thought it would be a good idea if Lucci waited outside.

The scream went on till dusk then nothing just plain silence

"Do you think...?"began Nami,uneasily

Lucci thought he had swallowed Zoro's weights as the door opened on a bloody Chopper

"He is fine"began the reindeer,making everyone leating out a relieved sigh"He's just exhausted but he and the babies are fine"

_'Babies'_

Lucci had a dazed look and a silly smile on his face,Jyabura laughed then patted Lucci's shoulder

"Go see your lover"snickered Jya

"Can I?"asked Lucci turning to the doctor

Chopper nodded and Lucci walked inside and saw his lover holding two bundles in his arms,upon seeing Lucci,Luffy smiled sleepily at the Zoan

"Hey"whispered Lucci,not wanting to effraid Luffy or his babies"How do you feel?"

"I just gave birth but I'm fine"joked Luffy

"Silly question"grinned Lucci

"Wanna hold one?"

Lucci didn't got the chance to said no as Luffy put in his arm one of the bundle,at first Lucci was scarred he'll hurt the little one but strangely,his instinct surface and he could hold the baby properly. Lucci was mesmerised by the pink thing,Lucci could recognise his eyebrows,his hair texture and skin color,the baby mewled and opened his eyes,revealing their blueish green color. This little one was so gonna be a heartbreaker when older

"Meet your daughter,Lucci"smiled Luffy"And the one in my arms his your son"

How could have Lucci ever thought about hurting those beautiful things?

_-Later-_

Lucci stared at the skyline,the sky was a beautiful orange give the sea golden reflects. On the deck,he could heard squeels and cries of joy from to familiar voices

"What are you thinking?"arms cicled his waist

"About how we ended up together"chuckled Lucci before turning and kissing his lover

Luffy smiled as the kiss ended

"I think the children want to show you something"smiled knowingly the pirate

As Luffy ended his sentence,two brunet leap out and hugged the legs of a chuckling Lucci

"Daddy!Looka z'is!"the little girl and her brother handed Lucci two scroll

Lucci took the pieces of paper and stared at them,he frowned at first then smiled. After all his children were pirate

"Not bad at all"prised Lucci"For your first time"

He bent down and kissed each other on the forehead

"I'm gonna put them next to the other"smiled Luffy

Lucci nodded and stared at the two bounty one last time before handing them to Luffy

**'Rob D. Luccian**

**Dead or Alive**

**15,000,000,00 Berry'**

**'Rob D. Lucy**

**Dead or Alive**

**15,000,000,00 Berry'**

_Hey...Hey..._

_So?_

_Your love your love your love, is my drug_

_I like your beard_

_

* * *

_

R&R if I made you squeel/cry/want to strangle me or anything that will tell me that I did a good job :D_  
_


End file.
